¿Qué diablos sucedió?
by Damnose
Summary: Los chicos tienen una fiesta porque tuvieron éxito en una misión. Al día siguiente Robin despierta y se da cuenta de que algo invade su cuello.
1. ¿Qué pasó ayer?

**Young Justice no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Era de mañana en La Cueva, situada Happy Harbor. Todos se habían quedado dormidos ahí, debido a que la noche anterior hicieron una fiesta para celebrar por su triunfo en una misión. Los chicos estaban tirados en el sofá o en el suelo, habían muchas serpentinas por todos lados, incluyendo sobre los jóvenes; había comida sobre la mesa de la cocina y el... suelo, sin mencionar las botellas de alcohol que estaban totalmente vacías. Se suponía que Red Tornado no iba a estar esa noche, habían aprovechado su ausencia para "divertirse" un poco, que les hacía falta.<p>

El más pequeño de toda la Liga, había abierto sus ojos con mucha pereza, no recordaba mucho de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Fue su primera "borrachera", le dolía la cabeza horriblemente, miró a todos lados y sus amigos estaban durmiendo aún; sobó su frente, notando que estaba abrazado de alguien... un pelirrojo muy rápido. Wally West alias Kid Flash. Robin se sorprendió, pero lo ignoró y se levantó del sofá. Buscó los lentes que solía usar para ocultar su verdadera identidad, se encontraban en el suelo.

Al levantarlos y colocárselos para ocultarse, se dirigió a la cocina que estaba a unos pocos metros y se tomó un vaso con agua, realmente lo necesitaba. Miró la hora, eran las 11:30 am, aún era algo temprano para él.

—¿Qué diablos pasó ayer...? —Robin miraba las botellas de alcohol vacías por todo el lugar—. De... ¿de dónde sacamos esto?

—¡Robin? —era una voz femenina.

—Buenos días, Megan... —decía el chico con mucha pereza.

La chica verde sonrió, recargándose en la pared de la hermosa cocina que tenía la cueva. Dirigía su mirada hacia ciertos hombres que yacían dormidos en la sala del lugar.

—¿Recuerdas qué sucedió? —preguntó el menor, rascando su cabeza.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, pero no creo que te gustará saberlo.

Dick Grayson estaba confundido, no entendía por qué su compañera decía esas cosas. Quería saber más, mucho más.

—¿Qué pasó...?

Ella rió.

—Me parece Artemis te va a odiar después de esto... tienes suerte de que no se haya quedado aquí a celebrar —se dio la media vuelta para irse—. Por cierto, mira tu cuello, no creo que te agrade mucho. Menos mal que Superboy no hizo nada malo.

Robin corrió al baño en el momento en el que su compañera salió de la habitación, con una mirada desconcertada para mirarse en el espejo, en su cuello tenía múltiples y pequeñas marcas; no sabía por qué tenía esas peculiares huellas color rosa, y ahora recordaba las palabras de su colega: "Artemis te va a odiar después de esto", ¿acaso eso se lo había provocado la chica?

—Imposible —dijo en voz alta—. ¿Artemis y yo? Nah, no lo creo. Ella ni siquiera estuvo aquí ayer y, además, ella le gusta...

Abrió la llave del lavabo y mojó su rostro, al mismo tiempo que se miró al espejo para luego suspirar; entonces recordó que cierto chico pelirrojo estaba envuelto a él cuando se despertó. Podía haber sido cualquier cosa, durmieron muy cerca... pero ahora, lo que le inquietaba al joven, era que no haya sido Artemis la que le provocó esas marcas... chupetones, lo que sean. No esperó más y se dirigió a donde estaban sus demás amigos, Superboy ya estaba despierto, yacía sentado en el sofá mientras se quejaba en voz baja, quizá le dolía la cabeza de igual forma. M'gann por suerte, no estaba detrás de él como solía hacerlo, ella ya no estaba en la cocina.

—Buenos días —dijo el menor, dirigiendo su mirada al pelirrojo.

—Robin, ¿recuerdas qué pasó ayer? ¿Por qué todo esto es un desastre?

—Realmente no lo recuerdo —lamentó Dick—. Por ahora, creo que debo investigar algo más.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El cuello de Wally —caminó hacia donde estaba Kid Flash durmiendo.

—¿Qué tiene el cuello de Kid Flash?

—Aún no lo sé... —contestó tragando saliva.

Superboy observaba a su compañero con confusión, pero decidió no meterse más y sólo observó, aunque realmente se preguntaba qué le sucedía al chico... así no era él, algo debía estarle inquietando bastante. Robin se acercó a su amigo e inspeccionó su cuello; volvió a hacer lo mismo que con Wally, pero esta vez con su otro compañero, Aqualad. Al poco rato, sus extremidades empezaron a temblar y retrocedió para sentarse al lado del único consciente aparte de él mismo. Le dirigió una mirada confundida y con miedo, a la vez que sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas. Superboy quiso hablar, y Robin estaba estupefacto por lo que había visto. Conner aún no tenía idea de lo que sucedía, pero esta vez no iba a dudar en preguntarle.

—¿Qué pasó, Robin?

—¿No recuerdas absolutamente nada de lo que pasó ayer?

Superboy negó con su cabeza, ahora se podía notar una mirada preocupada por parte del mismo.

—Creo que... —el Chico Maravilla empezó a temblar, nuevamente.

—¿Robin?

—Yo... eh... Kid Flash...

Conner alzó su ceja, visiblemente confundido.

—Él y yo, creo que... nos besamos ayer.

—¿Q-Q-Q-QUÉ, QUE TU Y KID FLASH QUÉ?

—¡Ca-cállate! —tomó a su amigo del brazo y lo llevó a otra habitación cercana—. Sí, sí, c-creo que nos besamos ayer. Al parecer, no llegamos a más.

Robin estaba completamente rojo, al menos las gafas le cubrían esa expresión que odiaría que los demás vieran.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es que, cuando desperté, tenía a Kid Flash abrazado a mí... luego fui a la cocina, ahí estaba Megan y le pregunté si sabía lo que había sucedido ayer, me dijo que sí, y que no me iba a gustar para nada saberlo, además mencionó que Artemis me iba a odiar por lo que había pasado —Robin tragó saliva, nervioso.

—¿Y dónde está M'gann?

—No lo sé, ella se fue... m-me dijo que mirara mi cuello, entonces fui al baño y me examiné en el espejo; tenía estas marcas rojas, son chupetones, por lo que pensé que ella había sido la que los elaboró, pero ahora que recuerdo, no estuvo ayer aquí por lo de su academia nueva... y bueno, obviamente a Artemis le gusta Wally.

—¿Él tenía los chupetones?

—Sí, me fijé en Aqualad y él no tenía nada...

Superboy estaba confundido, jamás hubiera imaginado a esos dos haciendo algo así. Es decir, ellos dos solo eran "mejores amigos", pero ¿amantes?

—¿Crees que... él recuerde?

—Espero que no... de verdad, no sería nada bueno. Kid Flash es un mujeriego. Lo conoces.

—Será mejor que vayas a preguntarle a M'gann, quizá ella te puede decir qué sucedió. También, debemos limpiar nuestro desastre o nos asesinarán.

_Continuará._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente :D! este es mi primer fanfic de Young Justice xD espero que les guste, o que lo lean ._. porque al parecer no hay muchos de esta serie por aquí.<strong>

**Los amo. [:**


	2. Confesiones

_joya_blanca, muchas gracias por avisarme que había un error por acá, disculpa las molestias D: a veces ando muy apurada y no me fijo. Al parecer confundí los capítulos haha. Gracias nuevamente por avisar. Ya está corregido. _

* * *

><p>Cuando los dos amigos salieron del pequeño cuarto, se encontraron con Aqualad. Su rostro mostraba confusión, dolor, cansancio y remordimiento. Miró a Robin y a Superboy alzando la ceja derecha. Se levantó del sofá para acercarse a ellos, veía un poco borroso y por eso no se percataba de las marcas en el cuello de su compañero. No había rastro de M'gann y Artemis; recordaba vagamente que la rubia estaba ausente, pero se preguntaba dónde podría estar la marciana que vivía ahí. Kid Flash seguía descansando, le parecía una grosería despertarlo sabiendo lo horrible que se sentía despertar con resaca.<p>

—Buenos días... —dijo el moreno, mirando a los chicos con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Aqualad, buenas —saludó Robin, manteniendo cierta distancia de él.

—¿Qué pasó ayer?

—No estoy seguro —comentó Superboy, rascando su cabeza.

—N-ni yo... —dijo el menor, nervioso—. Solo sé que si Batman llega a saber de esto, me asesinará.

Aqualad tenía miedo de que su mentor se enterara. Le daba escalofríos con el simple hecho de pensarlo.

—¿Saben qué? Mejor limpiemos esta porquería —dijo, inquieto.

—¿Despertamos a Kid Flash? —preguntó Conner, mirando al chico con lentes.

—Yo opino que lo dejen dormir un rato más, se siente horrible estar así... —habló Kaldur, mirando de reojo a Wally, que dormía tranquilamente.

Ambos chicos asintieron y se separaron para poder limpiar el desastre que había ahí. Robin tomó un par de bolsas de basura y le entregó una a cada compañero; limpió todas las frituras tiradas en la sala y cocina junto con las bolsas. Superboy se dedicó a recoger las botellas de alcohol que estaban por todos lados. De hecho, Wally dormía abrazando una de de whisky. Una vez que levantaron la basura del piso, tiraron las botellas y retiraron los platos de las mesas, Aqualad trapeó hasta dejar el suelo reluciente.

—Oigan chicos... ya que terminamos de limpiar por acá, voy a buscar a M'gann. No tardo —dijo el chico maravilla, saliendo del lugar.

Buscó por todos lados, al parecer no se encontraba dentro del cuartel. Quizá estaba fuera; Robin salió de la cueva y, como imaginaba, se encontró con la marciana. Estaba sentada en la playa, vestida con un bañador rosa.

—¡M'gann!

Ella sonrió al ver al chico. Le indicó con los brazos que se acercara a ella para que pudiesen hablar. Él acató la orden y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me duele la cabeza —suspiró—. Ahora dime, ¿qué pasó?

—¿Seguro quieres saber?

—Por favor, cuéntamelo todo.

M'gann tomó aire.

—Mira, ayer le ganamos a Cheshire, todos nos pusimos muy felices. Artemis estaba actuando raro y quiso tomarse el resto del día libre. Se fue; Red Tornado dijo que iba a ir a una reunión con la Liga de la Justicia y nosotros nos quedamos acá, Wally salió y al poco rato regresó con varias botellas de alcohol que no sé cómo consiguió. Habían un par de botanas en la cocina, así que las sacaron y pusieron música a todo volúmen... total, no había nadie que los detuviera.

—Bueno, eso sí lo recuerdo... también sé que yo no quería tomar nada.

—Sí, no querías, pero luego empezaron a jugar algo estúpido, no entendí en qué consistía. Solo sé que el que perdía, tenía que tomar alcohol... me sorprendió bastante que empezaste a perder. Terminaste perdido, igual que Aqualad. Kid Flash de por sí ya estaba tomando y después retó a Conner, dijo que apostaba sus googles a que aguantaría más que él. Superboy iba ganando pero se dejó llevar por el reto... obviamente, Wally ganó.

—M'gann, por favor... d-dime la parte del beso.

—A eso voy, ¡no me presiones! —se quejó—. Sucede que se sentó a tu lado... luego te abrazó, levantó tu cara y te besó. Tú le seguiste todo y terminaron así.

—Dios, no puedo creerlo...

—¿Te gusta Wally?

—¡¿Qué? N-no! no... lo sé. Es un hombre, ¿cómo podría?

—Bah, eso no importa. Hacen una linda pareja, a pesar de ser hombres.

Robin se sonrojó, pero eso no era lo que más le importaba ahora... ¿qué pasará si Batman llega a saber lo que hicieron? No estamos hablando de cualquier hombre, hablamos de Batman. BATMAN. BRUCE WAYNE. BRUNO DÍAZ. Iba a estar tan decepcionado de él... ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Robin sobó su cabeza, tanto estrés había hecho que el dolor de cabeza volviera. Jamás le había dolido así, nunca debió haber tomado tanto. Estúpida resaca, aunque se imaginaba que su amigo pelirrojo podría estar peor, él fue el que más tomó alcohol, al parecer.

—¿Qué voy a hacer, M'gann?

—Tranquilo, Robin... puede que ni se hayan dado cuenta —decía la chica verde, tratando de calmar al menor—. Además, no estabas consciente de lo que hacías, mientras... intenta esconder tus marcas, y de que Artemis no se entere de esto.

Dick volvió a sonrojarse, tapando las huellas con sus manos. La pelirroja rió, levantándose para luego sacudir la arena de su bañador, que dentro de poco cambiaría de forma a ser su traje habitual. Estrechó su mano al chico, para que pueda levantarse. Él suspiró con pesadez, al poco rato se levantó de la arena con la ayuda de la mano de la chica. Robin usó su capa para tapar las marcas.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a ver cómo está Wally? No tengas miedo, Robin.

Ambos entraron al lugar, todo estaba en total silencio. Se dirigieron a la sala, ahí se encontraban todos acostados en los sofás, parecían exhaustos por lo de ayer, y limpiar todo. Superboy le dirigió una mirada al chico, haciéndole cara de "¿qué tal todo?". Robin sólo asintió cabizbajo, su cara lo decía todo, no estaba del todo bien; no podía ocultar tan fácilmente su sonrojo. Se preguntaba, qué pasaría si Kid Flash supiera lo que sucedió la noche anterior... ¡probablemente enloquecería!

—Robin, M'gann... ¿dónde estaban? —preguntó el moreno.

—Ah, bueno, estabamos afuera, hablando de algunas cosas —contestó la chica.

—Nena, ¿recuerdas qué sucedió ayer? —Wally ya estaba junto a la pelirroja, a pesar de su resaca, seguía siendo rápido.

M'gann miró de reojo a Robin, él encogió sus hombros.

—¿Megan...? ¿Lo recuerdas? —ahora hablaba Aqualad, también algo confundido por lo que sucedió.

—B-bueno, estaban celebrando y ustedes se emborracharon, es todo...

—¿Segura que es todo? —preguntó Wally—. Porque encontré... bueno, mi cuello está lleno de marcas, no sé de quién... —miró pícaramente a la chica.

—Sí, me di cuenta de que tenía esas marcas en el cuello, de no ser así, Kid Flash no se habría dado cuenta —dijo Kaldur.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Robin no sabía qué hacer, ciertamente estaba nervioso... era bastante extraño para él sentirse así, puesto que muy rara vez le sucedía. De hecho, solo le había pasado una o dos veces en toda su vida. Superboy miró a Dick nuevamente, parecía preocupado, al igual que la pelirroja.

—¿Nena?

—Eh, Wally... yo...

Robin y Superboy empezaron a negar con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no dijera nada.

—Q-quizá fueron mosquitos o algo —dijo nerviosa.

—Estoy casi seguro de que no fueron mosquitos ni nada de eso, porque no me arde... ¡Algo pasó que no quieres decirnos! y por esa cara... sabes quién fue, ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD? —Kid Flash estaba casi seguro de que la culpable de las huellas había sido la alienígena.

—No... No fui yo. Lo siento, Wally.

Kid Flash abrió sus ojos, sorprendido.

—Entonces... ¿Artemis?

—Que yo recuerde, ella no estaba con nosotros ayer —dijo Aqualad.

El pelirrojo se estaba tensando bastante. ¿Quién pudo haber sido? No fueron ninguna de las dos chicas...

—Intentas decirme que... —Kid Flash se puso muy nervioso—. ¿F-F-F-F-UE UN HOMBRE?

Robin bajó la mirada, no podía dejar que viera sus mejillas todas rojas. Ni siquiera sus gafas podían disimular la vergüenza y miedo que sentía en este momento.

—¿Alguien sabe algo sobre esto? —decía el chico, señalando su cuello.

Nadie contestó.

—¿Supey?

Conner negó con la cabeza, rascando su nuca.

—¿Megan...?

Ella no supo qué decir, tampoco.

—¿Aqualad? ... ¿Robin? ... ¿Alguien?

Dick tenía la mirada fijada en el suelo. Definitivamente no podía decirle a Wally que él había sido el culpable de sus marcas... ¡Mierda! ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Se podía notar la tensión en la sala, nadie decía nada. Era un silencio totalmente incómodo.

—Mierda, ¿entonces qué es esto? No parecen piquetes... bueno, puede que sí, pero no me arde.

—Po-podemos investigar luego, mientras vamos a intentar hablar con Batman... tal vez tiene algo nuevo para nosotros —dijo la chica verde, pero luego recordó que lo que menos quería su pequeño amigo, era hablar con Bruce -se dio una palmadita en la frente—. ¡HOLA, MEGAN! Olvidé que... que no está Red Tornado y él es que normalmente habla con él, ustedes saben... —se excusó.

Robin y Superboy no pudieron hacer nada más que cubrir sus rostros con la mano derecha.

—Contáctalo, quizá y nos diga algo interesante... —dijo Aqualad.

—Pues ya qué... —comentó Robin—. Un momento, por favor.

El Chico Maravilla comenzó a usar la computadora del lugar para poder contactar con Batman, el cual no tardó mucho en aparecer en pantalla. Parecía serio, o mejor dicho, molesto. La misma expresión de siempre.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Batman... quisiéramos saber algo, ¿cuándo regresa Red Tornado y cuándo nos das misiones nuevas? —preguntó el líder de la pequeña Liga, Aqualad.

—Eh, sí, bueno... por el momento no hay misiones. Y, Robin, quiero hablar contigo... te veo en una hora allá. Adiós —colgó.

¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS, BATMAN LO SABÍA!

Dick Grayson tragó saliva, comenzaba a sudar frío.

No le quedaba más que esperar a que su superior llegar a la cueva. Robin tenía miedo, ¿qué pasaría si... si... Batman se decepcionaba de él? Era lo que menos quería, no podía imaginarse algo así. Demonios, ¿qué iba a hacer?

—¿De qué querrá hablar contigo? —preguntó el pelirrojo, recargándose sobre su hombro, cosa que hizo saltar al menor— Viejo, estás todo rojo, ¿pasa algo?

—Nada, nada... —el maldito dolor volvía—. ¿A ustedes no les duele la cabeza?

—¿BROMEAS? Me está matando, aunque ya me acostumbré a esto.

Los demás asintieron. Se podía notar la irritación por parte de Superboy, parecía que quería tomar algo y destruirlo a como dé lugar, por suerte, ya había aprendido a controlarse cuando tenía que hacerlo. Ahora era un poco más tranquilo que cuando lo conocieron, de igual forma M'gann lo ayudaba de vez en cuando a calmar su gran temperamento.

Pasaba el tiempo, hasta que el hombre murciélago llegó, saludó a todos y fijó su mirada en Robin, él fue con él al gimnasio. Batman se había quitado su máscara, ahora sólo era Bruce, y el menor removió sus lentes de sol.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Pues... supe algo interesante.

—¿Q-qué?

—Dick... ¿desde cuándo tomas?

¡MIERDA! Era en lo único que podía pensar el menor. ¿Cómo diablos se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo?

—Desde... bueno, yo no tomo. No realmente.

—Lo supe. Supe que tuvieron una fiesta alocada por acá, y todos los chicos se pusieron ebrios... incluyéndote.

—Sí... juro que es mi primera vez así. A-además Wally me obligó a hacerlo —dijo el menor, avergonzado—. ¿Cómo lo supiste, por cierto?

—Recuerda que yo puedo hacer muchas cosas. Ahora sé lo que pasó ayer... pero descuida, soy el único, además de Alfred.

—¿Viste... todo?

—Absolutamente todo.

Robin se sonrojó, bajando su mirada. Bruce le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Me sorprendí al verte hacer esas cosas... con Wally; no le diré a Flash ni a nadie más de la liga. Esto me trae recuerdos...

—¿Q-qué?

Batman dedicó una leve sonrisa, parecía nostálgica.

—Flash y yo tuvimos algo así, hace varios años. Eramos jóvenes, claro.

_Continuará._

* * *

><p><strong>La verdad, no creo que sea la gran cosa, pero espero que les guste C: muchísimas gracias por los reviews. Los amo.<strong>

**Saludos.**


	3. ¡No me molesten!

Okay, ya era hora de que Dick Grayson se lavara los oídos. Estaba perplejo, atónito, estupefacto, ¡pasmado! Batman no estaba dándole un sermón, ni regñándolo. Al contrario, estaba sonriendo. ¿Acaso había sido el mayor, el que no escuchó bien? Había hecho un desastre en la cueva, también se había besuqueado con Kid Flash, siendo un HOMBRE, UN MACHO y teniendo 13 años de edad... ¿y ahora venía Bruce, como si nada, diciendo que había hecho lo mismo con Flash? Robin estaba bastante nervioso por lo que le había dicho Batman, de hecho, no sabía qué contestarle. No tenía palabras para describir su respuesta.

—¿P-perdón? —tartamudeaba el menor, bastante confundido por lo que había escuchado—. ¿Acaso oí bien?

—Estoy seguro de que escuchaste perfectamente bien, Robin.

—¿Cómo...? ¿L-los demás no se dieron cuenta de lo que hiciste, Batman?

—Nah, estabamos en mi casa... ebrios —dijo con serenidad—. Conozco a Barry desde hace muchísimo tiempo...

El chico estaba sonrojado por lo que había escuchado. La verdad, es que no podría creerse todo lo que le estaba diciendo su superior. Él siempre había pensado que Bruce Wayne era... heterosexual. Sabía que tenía una buena relación con Flash, el tío de Wally, pero no pensaba que habían hecho ese tipo de cosas.

—Batman... ¿qué haré si Wally se llega a dar cuenta de lo que pasó...?

—Luchar, claro está —miró con formalidad a su mano derecha—, ningún protegido mío va acobardarse por eso. ¿O sí?

—¡Yo no me acobardo nunca! Sólo que... no sé, estas situaciones son incómodas para mí. Mucho. Sabes que yo no tengo mucha experiencia con esto del amor...

Bruce se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo sé muy bien, Robin. Ahora, aquí va mi pregunta...

Robin observaba algo nervioso a su compañero de lucha.

—¿Te gusta Wally?

—Diablos —rascaba su cabeza—. Es la segunda vez que me lo preguntan. Yo... n-no lo sé, esto es diferente para mí, además ambos somos hombres.

—¿Y? El hecho de que ambos sean del mismo sexo, no significa que no puedas quererlo... —decía frunciendo el ceño—. Yo no le veo nada malo a una relación así. Siempre y cuando no afecte su trabajo como justicieros.

Quizá Batman tenía razón; la verdad es que Robin estaba bastante confundido debido a que no sabía qué sentía por Wally. El enterarse que lo había besado lo dejó estupefacto, pero tampoco era como si le molestara del todo; seguramente el pelirrojo no se imaginaba quién era el dueño de las marcas que había dejado en su cuello. Le incomodaba un poco el saber la reacción del chico cuando se enterase que él le había provocado todo eso. Quizá se ganaría un intento de golpe por parte de Kid Flash, o de Artemis.

—¿Qué hago? —finalmente preguntó, visiblemente confundido.

—No sabes si te gusta Kid Flash, ¿eh? Entonces, averígualo —comentó Batman, aún cruzado de brazos.

—¿Cómo lo hago...? —decía con frustración el pobre chico maravilla.

—Eso lo descubrirás tú, con el tiempo —contestó Batman con una apenas marcada sonrisa—. Debo irme ya, no tengo mucho tiempo. Nos vemos, Robin.

—Adiós, Batman. Gracias por todo, y por no reñirme... —declaraba el moreno.

El mayor solo asintió con la cabeza, al poco rato salió de la habitación, dejando a un Robin bastante aturdido por el tema de Wally. No sabía cómo averiguar si sentía algo más que amistad por su mejor amigo. Tenía algo de miedo y dudaba en salir de ahí para reencontrarse con sus amigos. Necesitaba una ducha, algo para refrescarse, además de que el dolor de cabeza aún no se iba. Dick quería relajarse.

Suspiró con pesadez y se dirigió a las duchas. En su mente solo estaba la cara de cierto pelirrojo, eso le irritaba, porque de repente sentía una molesta sensación en su pecho; intentó olvidarse de todo ello y procedió a bañarse. Un chorro de agua salía conforme giraba la llave del baño, cada vez con más presión. Se desvistió y entró a la ducha. Se sentía mejor, más relajado.

No tardó mucho para salir de ahí. Tenía su desnuda figura cubierta por una gran toalla, para su suerte no aparecía nadie por esos lares, lo que menos quería era hablar con alguien en ese momento. Necesitaba relajarse.

—¡Rooooobin! ¿Estás por acá? —exclamaba una voz masculina y molesta.

—_¡Mierda, es él! Necesito esconderme... ¡ARGH!_ —pensaba, irritado al escuchar que le hablaba el dueño de sus pensamientos. No quería conversar con él por el momento.

Buscó un buen lugar para esconderse, la ducha. Entró y cerró con el baño, él jamás buscaría por ahí.

—¡ROBIN! ¿Dónde diablos estás?

—Por favor, que no entre, que no entre, que no entre... —se decía a sí mismo, casi susurrando y cerrando los ojos. Obviamente, ya no tenía sus gafas puestas. Se dio cuenta de que no había puesto el seguro— ¿Qué rayos te pasa hoy, Dick? Bravo.

Y como era de esperarse, la puerta del baño se había abierto. Wally West estaba frente a él, mirándolo con confusión.

—¡Te encontré!

—¡G-g-gah, sal de aquí! —gritaba con vergüenza, colocándose rápidamente una toalla en la cintura y en la cabeza, dejando su cuello cubierto—. ¡Estoy desnudo!

—Tranquilízate, amigo... tienes una toalla, no se te ve nada. Además, yo ya te he visto sin tus gafas esas.

—B-bueno... ¿qué querías?

—Es que no te encontrábamos en ningún lado, y vimos a Batman salir, pero tú no regresaste... ¿Cómo te fue?

—Mejor de lo que esperaba, la verdad... —decía, rascando su cabeza.

—¿Entonces qué de dijo?

Robin recordó su conversación con Batman y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—De... ¡de nada importante! Ahora vete, necesito ducharme un rato y me quitas la inspiración.

—Uy, qué genio... te espero con los demás en la estancia. ¡No te tardes!

—¡Largo!

El pelirrojo salió por la puerta, extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo. ¿De qué había hablado con Batman? ¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso...? Kid Flash no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo... ¡además esas marcas, no sabía quién se las había hecho! Si no había sido ninguna chica... ¿Había sido un chico? ¿PERO QUIÉN? Wally también tenía sus problemas. Necesitaba averiguar quién había sido...

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta hace un rato me di cuenta de un error que cometí xD disculpen las molestias. ¡Gracias a todos por leerme!<strong>


	4. ¿Fuiste tú?

_ El pelirrojo salió por la puerta, extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo. ¿De qué había hablado con Batman? ¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso...? Kid Flash no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo... ¡además esas marcas, no sabía quién se las había hecho! Si no había sido ninguna chica... ¿Había sido un chico? ¿PERO QUIÉN? Wally también tenía sus problemas. Necesitaba averiguar quién había sido... _

* * *

><p>El chico maravilla, agitado por lo que había sucedido hasta hace un rato, regresó a la estancia donde se encontraba la mayor parte del equipo haciendo absolutamente nada, de hecho, ni siquiera podían ver la televisión debido a que no había señal. M'gann estaba cocinando algo, parecía un pastel o algo por el estilo, mientras que Superboy se encontraba junto a su chica. Ambos se sonreían de vez en cuando. Kaldur miraba el televisor sin señal; el ambiente estaba algo... apagado, tampoco le sorprendía, ya que el pelirrojo no se encontraba ahí, diciendo y haciendo estupideces, tampoco estaba Artemis para golpearlo. Sabía que la rubia no iba a regresar hasta tarde, pero ¿dónde podría estar Wally?<p>

—Robin, ¿dónde estabas? —preguntó un moreno—. De repente te desapareciste.

—Me estaba duchando. ¿No vieron a KF?

Los tres amigos negaron con la cabeza, nadie había visto a Wally desde que se encontró hace un buen rato con Robin.

—No, no lo vimos... hace una hora, más o menos estaba merodeando por acá, pero luego se desapareció —comentó la chica verde.

Robin suspiró con pesadez, por alguna extraña razón tenía la necesidad de ver a su molesto amigo pelirrojo.

—Oye, Robin... ¿no sientes bochorno? —preguntó Aqualad, señalando la bufanda que el chico traía puesta, acompañada por una camisa roja y unos vaqueros, además de sus lentes oscuros.

—E-eh... n-no, no realmente —contestó, nervioso. No podía dejar que se diera cuenta de las marquitas en su cuello, bastante tenía con saber que la pareja y Batman estaban al tanto de esto.

—¿Por qué no buscas en la habitación donde Kid Flash pone los recuerdos de las misiones? Quizá esté ahí —dijo M'gann, dándole vueltas a un recipiente con crema.

—Bueno, voy a ver.

Robin se fue de la sala de estar, parecía fastidiado por no poder encontrar al chico. ¿Dónde podría estar? La cueva no era exactamente el lugar más grande del mundo, tenía que encontrarlo en algún momento, ¿no? Examinó cada parte de la cueva pero no había rastro del joven, quizá había salido de ahí y estaba en la isla... ¿Por qué tenía tanta dificultad en encontrarlo? Él siempre había sido bueno en este tipo de cosas, pero ahora no podía concentrarse...

Definitivamente, no estaba en la cueva. Decidió salir de ahí, montando la motocicleta que normalmente usaba en algunas misiones; se sentía como un idiota al buscarlo, cuando debería estar evitándolo, pero algo dentro de él necesitaba verlo pronto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de verlo? Quería escuchar los comentarios estúpidos que siempre hacía...

No había rastro de Wally West y Robin estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Ya estaba algo lejos de la cueva, así que decidió sentarse un momento sobre la arena. Se quitó los lentes de sol y miró hacia el mar; lo único que se le venía a la mente era el rostro de su mejor amigo, sentía como si alguien apretujara su pecho cuando pensaba en el. Era raro, jamás se había sentido así... es decir, cuando conoció a Zatanna, experimentó una atracción hacia ella, porquem la verdad, era bastante guapa. Con Wally era diferente, no sentía esa "atracción", era algo más fuerte. Quizá Batman tenía razón, quizá sí se había enamorado del pelirrojo... pero, ¡por Dios! Ambos eran **hombres** y peor aún, Kid Flash era un mujeriego.

—¡Rob, viejo! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Esa voz. La única persona que le decía así era...

—¡Wally! —exclamaba el menor, con una expresión nerviosa y alterada.

—Supongo que eso dice en mi acta de nacimiento —respondió el pelirrojo, dándole una mordida a una barra de chocolate—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nada... vine a dar una vuelta.

El chico se sentó junto a Dick.

—¿Lo-lograste averiguar quién te dejó esas marcas? —preguntaba el chico maravilla.

—No, ¡ya ni me lo recuerdes! —decía irritado—. Lo más probable es que haya sido un jodido hombre.

De alguna manera, esas palabras le hirieron a Robin, aunque no le sorprendía del todo que pensara así.

—¿Eso crees?

—Sí, viejo, esto apesta... Megan es novia de Supey y no tiene ninguna marca, Artemis no se apareció ayer según los testimonios de todos. Me da miedo examinar los cuellos de los hombres, ¿sabes?

—¿Y si fue un chico... qué harás?

—No había pensado en eso. Buena pregunta, no sé qué haré... supongo que ya lo pensaré después —decía, dándole otro mordisco a su barra de chocolate—. ¿Gustas?

—No, gracias.

Ambos se quedaron callados por un buen rato, Robin sentía que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento. Tenía tantas ganas de decírselo, pero sabía que si lo hacía, algo saldría mal. Probablemente Kid Flash trndría asco del mejor y dejaría de hablarle, o quizá no, pero se sentiría incómodo a su lado... ¡Esto era una mierda! ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer? Eventualmente, él quedará como el único sospechoso, esas malditas marcas no se irían en un buen rato. A pesar de que KF era atolondrado y distraído, tampoco era estúpido como para no darse cuenta de algunas cosas, y más así...

—Rob... ¿No sabes quién fue?

—_¡Fui yo!_ —decía el chico en su mente.

Desgraciadamente no sabía qué responderle.

—Tú sabes quién fue, ¿no es así?... —comentaba el pelirrojo, mirando a Dick Grayson a los ojos.

—Wally...

—¿Fue Aqualad? ¿O quizá Superboy?

Y aquí venía lo que menos quería escuchar.

—¿O fuiste tú...?

Robin seguía sin contestar las preguntas del mayor. No podía simplemente decir "Sí, yo fui la persona con la que te besaste con tanta pasión la noche anterior, tanto así que nos dejamos marcas en el cuello" ¡Claro que no! Tampoco podía decirle "Pues fue Superboy" o "Fue Aqualad", porque obviamente no era así...

—No sé quién fue, KF... yo estaba igual de ebrio que tú.

El pelirrojo rió. No todos los días uno veía a un Robin con resaca.

—Me sorprende, conociéndote...

—¡Tú me obligaste a tomar todo eso! —decía con un leve sonrojo.

—En parte... sí. Pero tú te dejaste, también fue tu culpa.

—Cállate... —decía sin muchas ganas, bajando su mirada al suelo.

—Rob, ¿estás bien?

—¿Huh...? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Te noto algo raro. Inseguro...

¿Acaso Wally estaba preocupado por él? ¿Era en serio?

—No tengo nada, no te preocupes por eso.

El joven se acercó a Robin, mirándolo de cerca.

—No te creo. Tú y yo somos mejores amigos, ¿no? Incluso me confiaste tu nombre y tu identidad... ¿No puedes contarme lo que te sucede?

—R-realmente no importa.

¡KID FLASH ESTABA MUY CERCA! Sentía que iba a explotar. ¿Por qué lo torturaba de esta forma?

—Me importa. Somos amigos, me preocupo por ti de vez en cuando —decía, ahora con un tono más serio—. Además, ¿no tienes calor? Quítate esa bufanda.

—N-no puedo...

Wally miraba extrañado a su amigo, ¿qué diablos le sucedía?

—Claro que sí... —dijo, colocando sus manos sobre la tela que cubría el cuello del chico maravilla, para poder quitársela.

—¡N-NO! —exclamó el joven, alejándose del pelirrojo.

—¿Qué te pasa, Rob? Estás actuando raro. Tú no eres así normalmente...

Este era el fin para Robin. No era posible que pueda luchar contra supervillanos sumamente peligrosos y derrotarlos, pero no pueda vencer a un joven de 15 años.

—Olvídalo, Kid Flash... ya me voy, quiero descansar —dijo, a punto de colocarse los lentes que solía usar.

Pero al intentar levantarse de la arena, algo lo tomó del brazo y se lo impidió, haciendo que este cayera de sentón.

—¿Qué quieres? —decía ahora, más alterado.

—No te vas a ir de aquí hasta que me digas qué carajo te pasa, Dick Grayson.

Cómo odiaba que le dijera por su nombre...

—¡No tengo nada, Wally West! —exclamó Robin, esta vez logrando ponerse de pie.

Entonces el pelirrojo también se levantó.

—¡Puedo ser torpe a veces, pero idiota no soy! ¡Sé qué algo te pasa!

—¡Pues sí, puede ser que me pase algo! —gritaba el joven.

—¡Bueno, entonces dime qué es!

—No, no pued. Entiéndelo. —decía, desviando la mirada para que este no notara el rubor que se pintaba en sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso fuiste tú el que me besó? —decía bromeando.

Bingo.

Robin no respondió.

—¿R-Rob? —preguntaba, intranquilo.

Y seguía sin obtener respuesta del joven.

—¿Fuiste... tú?

—¿Y qué si fui yo? ¿Te da asco? Porque por lo que yo sé, tú fuiste el que empezó todo eso.

Kid Flash estaba perplejo, no podía creer que había sido Robin. Aunque, por alguna razón, sentía un pequeño alivio dentro de él al saber que había sido él y no otra persona... no le hubiera gustado saber que había sido Superboy o Aqualad. Suponía que era porque Robin era su mejor amigo... no le desagradaba del todo.

—¿Es en serio?

—Sí, es en serio, Wally... —dijo el joven, quitándose la bufanda para mostrarle la infinidad de marcas que invadían su delgado y blanco cuello.

—M-mierda... viejo, yo... no sé qué decir... —el joven estaba sonrojado a más no poder.

—¿Cómo crees que reaccioné yo cuando supe que fue contigo?

—Viejo, de cierta forma... m-me alegra que hayas sido tú y no cualquier otro miembro del equipo. O sea, n-no recuerdo cómo fue el beso, ni qué tanto hicimos para quedar así... p-pero no me molesta del todo que... fueras tú el que lo hizo, ¿entiendes? Tampoco soy gay ni nada de eso...

—¿No eres maricón, pero estás diciendo que te agrada que haya sido yo al que besaste? Vaya macho...

—¡Cállate, Rob! Al menos beso mejor que cualquiera que te lo haya hecho antes.

—Sinceramente, no recuerdo cómo fue; tu argumento es inválido.

El pelirrojo cerró su dentadura con fuerza, para luego colocar sus manos sobre los hombros del menor y acercar su rostro hacia el ajeno, quedando a pocos centímetros de sus labios. Miraba el rostro sonrojado del chico maravilla, tenía el ceño fruncido, pero no se separaba de Kid Flash, el cual, después de unos segundos, unió sus labios con los de Robin. El chico maravilla al principio no sabía qué hacer.

Luego de cerrar sus ojos y corresponder el beso, rodeó el cuello del mayor, que se encontraba acariciando la espalda de Robin. Quería que el tiempo se detuviera y pudieran quedarse así... lástima que gracias a la necesidad de respirar, tuvieron que separarse.

—Woah... n-no puedo creer que acabo de hacer eso —decía Kid Flash, rascando su cabeza.

Robin asintió, mirando hacia abajo.

—Pero ahora entiendo por qué no paramos esa noche. Eres bueno, Rob.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Que me gustó... ¿A ti no?

—Bueno, s-supongo que razón cuando dijiste que eras mejor que cualquiera.

Kid Flash sonrió, se sentía halagado por lo que le había dicho su mejor amigo. Le había encantado besarle, él también era mejor que todas las chicas que habían probado sus labios antes. Tomó nuevamente al chico por los hombros, pero en vez de darle un beso, abrazó con fuerza su pequeño pero fuerte cuerpo. Eventualmente, Robin le correspondería.

_Continuará._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Es<strong>**cribí esto con nervios. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sé que tardé bastante, pero bueno, la escuela y otros problemas me impedían mucho actualizar los fics que aún no he completado, como este. **

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y dejan reviews! Me alegra que les guste esta cosa. :3 Los amo a todos ustedes, muchas gracias nuevamente.**

**Saludos. **


	5. ¿Enamorado de un hombre?

No quería despegarse de él. Kid Flash le hacía sentir seguro, y eso no le había pasado desde que Batman le salvó la vida de más joven. Abrazó con más fuerza al mayor, siendo correspondido por este. Wally se separó del chico maravilla y le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como solía hacer cuando estaba feliz. Robin le hacía sentir bien, no era de esas personas que simplemente no sentía ganas de abrazar pero tenía que aguantárselo todo. Él podría besar y darle abrazos a Dick todo el tiempo, sin hacer 'caras' o reprochar. Sabía que no era algo totalmente normal, pues él era un hombre. Tenían el mismo sexo...

—Viejo... si fueras chica sería tan feliz —decía el pelirrojo, observando al joven.

—Me temo que no puedo serlo, a menos que le digas a M'gann —Robin se sentía algo decepcionado por lo que había dicho su amigo, ¿y qué si no era hombre? Eso no significaba que no tenía el derecho de sentir algo.

Kid Flash estaba nervioso. ¿Qué podría hacer? Estaba enamorado. Enamorado de un hombre, ¿entonces era gay? Nunca había sentido atracción por otros hombres, solo por él. ¿Era bisexual, entonces? Ni siquiera podía dirigirse a su amigo. Sentía que sus piernas estaban temblando, a pesar de que no lo hacían.

—Rob...

—Ya, déjalo así. Debemos volver con los demás, se van a preocupar —comentó el menor, sin mirarle a los ojos. Se volvió a tapar su cuello, porque aún habían personas que no sabían la verdad.

Ambos subieron a la motocicleta de Robin. Nadie dijo nada, ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos; Dick no sabía si decirle a los demás sobre su 'relación' con Wally, bueno, de hecho, no sabía si tenían una ahora. Empezaba a sentirse inseguro y con miedo, ¿por qué le pasaban estas cosas? A Robin nunca le había interesado tener una novia, o... un novio. ¿Zatanna? Zatanna le parecía una persona interesante, a veces coqueteaba con ella, pero nunca sintió amor por esa chica. También pensaba en lo que le había dicho Batman, sabía que no era tan malo sentir algo por alguien de su mismo sexo... pero también estaba consciente de que Kid Flash y él eran personas MUY diferentes, por eso solían pelear demasiado, a pesar de ser 'los mejores amigos'.

—Oye, Dick...

El joven detrás de Robin, había roto el silencio que ambos llevaban. Lo único que se escuchaba anteriormente, era la motocicleta.

—Dime, Wally.

—¿Q-qué vamos a... hacer?

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? Bueno, no lo sé. ¿Piensas contárselo a los demás?

—No lo sé. No sé si decirles, ¿cómo crees que se lo tomen? —preguntaba el pelirrojo, nervioso.

Robin suspiró con pesadez.

—La verdad, no sabría decírtelo. Habrá gente que se lo tome bien, habrán otros que no, como Artemis.

—¿Deberíamos decirles? ¿Qué pasará contigo si Batman se entera...?

—Bueno, a decir verdad...

No, no podía decirle. No podía contarle que Bruce ya lo sabía y que había experimentado algo así con su tío...

—¿Robin?

Para su suerte, ya habían llegado a la entrada de la cueva. Robin suspiró nuevamente, pero esta vez con alivio. Gracias al cielo que ya habían llegado antes de que él pudiese inventar alguna excusa barata.

—Ya llegamos, lo siento... luego te contaré.

—Pero, pero... ¡Robin!

Lo ignoró y entró, dejando al pelirrojo parado como idiota.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Dick Grayson? Sabía que él no era el mejor cuando se trataba del... amor. Pero, ¿era de verdad amor? Ya ni él sabía qué pasaba con su mejor amigo. Wally estaba seguro de que sí sentía algo por él, pero... eso no le hacía gay... quizá solo sentía algo exclusivamente por él. Después de todo lo que había pasado con Robin, no podría mirarlo a la cara con facilidad, como lo hacía antes.

Entró también a la cueva y se dirigió a la estancia, donde, como había imaginado, estaban todos. Incluyendo a Robin. Oh, bueno, Superboy no estaba presente por ahí. Cruzaron miradas algunas veces, pero el menor intentaba evadirlas. ¿Por qué lo hacía? No le gustaba ser ignorado, y menos por él.

Miró a M'gann, aún le parecía atractiva... ¡eso significaba que no era homosexual! No lo era, ¿verdad? No, no podría vvir sin chicas. Era imposible. Quizá, ahora que no veía a Superboy, podría...

—Oh, M'gann... tú siempre tan hermosa. No importa cómo te mire...

—¿Eso crees? —le contestó, ignorándolo como siempre hacía. Miró a Robin de reojo, estaba cruzado de brazos, mirando a otro lado.

—No lo creo, preciosa. Lo sé —tomó su mano y estaba a punto de besarla, pero la misma marciana le interrumpió

—Vamos, Kid Flash... no hagas esto.

Robin se había ido. Suponía que sabía el por qué... no debió hacer eso.

Wally suspiró.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde están Artemis y Superboy?

—Artemis dijo que volvería en el transcurso del día. Probablemente regrese en un rato —dijo Aqualad, sentado en un sofá.

—Superboy estaba con Lobo. Hace poco salió con él.

El pelirrojo miró a la puerta por donde había salido el moreno. Sentía algo extraño en su pecho, como si le doliera. Sentía ganas de ir a buscarlo, pero prefería no hacerlo, quizá quería estar solo...

En algún lugar de la cueva, se encontraba Robin deambulando por ahí. Se veía molesto y frustrado. Él, mejor que nadie, sabía que sentía celos... quizá ese tema no se le daba del todo bien, pero sabía lo que estaba sintiendo. Sentía rabia y enojo al verlo flirtear con una mujer; no pudo soportar mucho y se fue de ahí, detestaba verlo haciendo el tonto con ellas. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente aceptarlo? O sea, él sabía que no era un tema normal y que Kid Flash era todo menos homosexual. Robin tampoco se consideraba totalmente homo. Sentía amor por Kid Flash, estaba ahora consciente de ello. Pero solo por él, no podría sentir lo mismo por otro hombre.

—Imbécil... —decía en voz baja, para que nadie lo oyese. De todas formas, no había nadie ahí.

Pero se equivocaba, ahí estaba uno de sus amigos, Superboy. Iba con Lobo, parecía quererlo bastante.

—¿Robin?

—Oh, hola —miró a la 'mascota' del joven—. Hola, Lobo.

—¿Qué pasó con...?

—Nada. No pasó nada... —respondió, visiblemente irritado.

Superboy estaba casi seguro de que Robin mentía. Había pasado algo, y aunque no eran muy cercanos, sentía cierta preocupación por su amigo y compañero. Además, sabía sobre su situación con cierto pelirrojo, sabía que algo había sucedido para que el chico maravilla estuviese tan decaído.

—Oye, sabes que puedes decírmelo. De todas formas yo ya sé qué pasó ayer.

Dick suspiró. No tenía más opción que decirle... él ya lo sabía casi todo. Sentía un dolor en el pecho cuando pensaba en él y en lo que había sucedido últimamente.

—Mira, Supey... —dijo Robin, bajando la mirada—. Kid Flash me besó y luego me abrazó. Sí, sabe sobre las marcas y no se lo tomó tan mal... —dijo, desviando la mirada, para que este no notara el inevitable color rojo en sus mejillas.

Conner se veía sorprendido. Claro que lo estaba, no esperaba que Robin le dijera eso.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema...?

—Mejor dicho, ¿¡Cuál es SU problema! —exclamó, molesto—. Me dijo cosas lindas, me hizo sentir 'bien' dentro de lo que cabe, me abrazó e incluso me besó. Ahora, se está comportando como un imbécil, ¡más de lo que ya es con normalidad!

—Calma, Robin...

Esto ya era malo. Jamás había visto así al menor, no por alguien; los había visto pelear algunas veces, pero esto ya era diferente. Robin esaba enamorado y Kid Flash... parecía dudar de lo que sentía, seguramente porque ambos eran del mismo sexo.

—Para colmo, estaba coqueteando con M'gann enfrente de mí, como si no supiera lo que siento. Menudo idiota que me tocó...

—¿Con M'gann? ¡Eso no! —dijo, molesto—. Robin, volvamos con los demás.

Él asintió, después de unos minutos llegaron a la estancia. Estaban todos, ahora se había unido alguien más. Artemis, la cual, al parecer se dio cuenta de la resaca de sus amigos.

—Chicos, ¿qué pasó?

—Esa pregunta ya es está haciendo repetitiva... —dijo Robin, saludando con la mano derecha a la rubia.

—Me hubiera gustado festejar con ustedes.

—"Créeme, no te gustaría." —pensó el chico maravilla, recordando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Artemis dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo. Pocos segundos después, se acercó a él.

—Wally... ¿qué es eso? —se veía sorprendida por las huellas en su cuello.

Mierda. Lo que faltaba, que Artemis se diera cuenta, bravo, viva tu discreción, Kid Flash.

—O-oh, ¿e-esto? No es nada, s-son piquetes —decía, nervioso.

—¿Besaste a alguien, verdad...?

M'gann, Superboy y el mismo Kid Flash, miraron de reojo a Robin. Nadie sabía que iba a responder..

—Respóndeme, Wally.

El pelirrojo sudó frío y tragó saliva. Artemis no era su novia, pero sabía que era 'rara' con él en ocasiones.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, nuevo episodio xD<strong> o**jalá les guste... **

**Como sabrán, no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero aquí les dejo este capítulo. Lo hice con cariño para ustedes *-* gracias por leerme, por dejarme reviews tan lindos y por darle en favoritos. **

**Con respecto a los problemas que he tenido con el fic, sí... resulta que tuve que remover un capítulo porque soy una estúpida y gracias a que estaba muy apurada, confundí fics y puse uno que no tenía nada que ver con este xD ya lo corregí, pero lo anexé a otro, por eso ahora son 5 capítulos en vez de 6, pero es lo mismo.**

**Gracias por todo, ¡saludos!**


	6. Ya no

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!**

**Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por ausentarme tanto tiempo. La verdad es que no había tenido nada de tiempo para escribir, ni motivación... muchas cosas pasaron estos últimos meses y les debo una disculpa por dejarlos al tanto de mis historias y no actualizarlas. Prometo hacerlo estas vacaciones, lo juro. ****Voy a empezar a actualizar más rápido. He ganado tiempo y motivación.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído y esperado pacientemente el fanfic! Y una disculpa nuevamente. :c**

**Y ahora, disfruten... a****h, y Young Justice no me pertenece. **

* * *

><p>Bien, ahora Artemis ya sabía que Wally tenía chupetones en el cuello; ¿qué faltaba? Claro, que se enterara gracias a quién lo tenía. Robin quería explotar de vergüenza, y era terrible, porque él nunca se comportaba así..., o mejor dicho, nadie le daba motivos para hacerlo.<p>

—¿Entonces vas a responder o no? —preguntó la rubia, desafiante.

—¿Y... y por qué debería? —logró responder, devolviéndole esa mirada retórica—, no es como si te importara.

Artemis suspiró, de verdad quería saber quién diablos había sido el culpable de esas marcas en el cuello de Kid Flash. Miró a todos lados, intentando examinar las expresiones de sus compañeros, pero no encontraba nada. Nada. Superboy parecía sorprendido por todo el "show" que había armado, al igual que Aqualad y M'gann.

Solo había alguien a quien no podía leer, Robin. Todo gracias a esos malditos lentes que tapaban sus ojos.

—¿Y nadie sabe nada? Yo solo pregunto por curiosidad —se encogió de hombros—. Puede que no me importe quién te chupetéo el cuello, pero me importa saber quién fue tan estúpido como para hacerlo.

—Seguramente te estás pudriendo de envidia —dijo Wally entre risas. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo.

—Cállate, idiota —bufó, sentándose en el ya limpio sofá.

El ambiente se puso un poco tenso, sobre todo para Robin y Kid Flash. Tenían un pequeño secreto que no le contarían a Artemis por nada del mundo, no si no quieren terminar castrados. Ambos se dirigieron miradas varias veces, la de Wally era algo así como nerviosismo y vergüenza; en cambio, la de Dick era más de enojo. Pero, claro que el pelirrojo no podía verla bien gracias a los lentes que cubrían sus ojos. A veces, todos maldecían las gafas que usaba cuando no tenían misiones que cumplir.

Robin suspiró y decidió irse de ahí. No debió haber regresado antes, tampoco quería que Artemis se pusiera a investigar los cuellos de todos y mirara que él también tiene marcas. Y aunque tenía tantas ganas de gritárselo a todos, sabía que no era lo más prudente, no por el momento.

Nadie fue detrás de él, cosa que le agradaba al joven moreno. No quería darle explicaciones a nadie, y menos hablar de lo sucedido; quería relajarse un momento, lo necesitaba. Muchas cosas habían sucedido en las últimas horas y controlar este tipo de cosas, para él era algo muy complicado...

¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto a él?

Lo único que quería en ese momento era irse a casa, pero tenía que quedarse ahí hasta más tarde. Mañana tenía clases, de todas formas, y debía volver algo más temprano de lo normal por el examen que tendría a primera hora, y aunque estudiar no era problema para él, podría usarlo como excusa para largarse rápidamente de ahí. Para no verle la cara a Wally en lo que resta del día.

Para no tener que lidiar con ese dolor que tenía en el pecho cada vez que se miraban.

—Si será idiota... —dijo Robin, saliendo una vez más de la Cueva.

Tranquilidad, eso era lo que quería.

Pero no lo consiguió, porque el rostro de cierto pelirrojo se aparecía en su mente a cada segundo; se lo imaginaba recibiendo esos besos de la noche anterior, gozando de la lengua del moreno. Robin estaba completamente rojo en ese momento, era una combinación de vergüenza, frustración y excitación. Las tres al mismo tiempo.

Mierda.

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? Nada, absolutamente nada. Todo porque el imbécil de Wally estaba comportándose como lo que era, un imbécil. Entendía que fuera difícil para el pelirrojo aceptarlo, también lo fue para él mismo hacerlo... pero, entonces, ¿por qué lo había besado? ¿Por qué no simplemente lo dejó pasar y ya, en vez de jugar así con sentimientos? Era algo que Robin no entendía, ni lo iba a hacer si no le explicaba qué demonios pasaba por su mente.

Dick se recostó en el césped, comenzó a mirar las nubes y a relajarse un poco, quería olvidar a Kid Flash por un momento, aunque fuese algo casi imposible para él. Quería verlo.

Necesitaba hacerlo, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Estaba molesto con él en esos momentos, y no iba a hablarle a menos que Wally lo intentara.

Esos momentos en los que Dick Grayson realmente se comporta como alguien de su edad. Normalmente era mucho más maduro, incluso más que Superboy o M'gann que supuestamente tenían 16 años.

—Robin —escuchó una voz masculina llamarle.

—Aqualad —dijo el menor, sin dejar de mirar al cielo—. Dime.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te fuiste de la nada? —preguntó el morocho.

—Nada, simplemente me aburrí un poco allá con todo ese drama— dijo Robin, con su típica risa.

Aqualad sonrió y decidió sentarse a su lado.

—Dímelo a mí. Se armó un alboroto porque nadie sabe qué pasó con el cuello de Kid Flash.

—Sí, eso parece —comentó Robin, secamente.

—Robin, ¿seguro que no pasa nada? Porque puedes contármelo.

El menos suspiró.

—Seguro, Aqualad —sonrió el chico—. No me pasa nada grave, estoy algo aturdido por la resaca y todo eso. Después de todo, aún estoy algo... pequeño para eso.

—Entiendo —dijo—. Kid Flash... casi sale corriendo detrás de ti, pero creo que por tanta adrenalina, se sintió mal y terminó por sentarse —rió levemente.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Robin, intentando sonar desinteresado.

Realmente se estaba muriendo de felicidad.

—Sí, de verdad. Deberías hablar con él —dijo, ahora mirando al cielo.

—Tú... —titubeó el moreno—. Tú ya lo sabes, ¿no es verdad?

—Lo supe desde el inicio.

Robin suspiró.

—No le digas a Artemis, por favor.

—Descuida —le dedicó una sonrisa sincera—. No diré nada, pero tú deberías hablar con Kid Flash. Parece que le importas.

—¿Importarle yo? —se echó a reír.

—El hecho de que tenga miedo, no significa que no sienta algo por ti.

Y tenía razón. Wally solo tenía miedo.

—Es raro que vaya a decirte esto —dijo Robin, con una sonrisa algo nerviosa—, pero... ¿qué debo hacer?

—Hablar con él. Así solucionarán las cosas.

—Ya —dijo Robin en voz baja—. Quiero golpearlo por jugar así conmigo.

—¿Jugar contigo? —preguntó el mayor, curioso.

—Hablé con él hace un rato, ¿sabes? —explicó Robin—. Y estando sobrio, me besó —dijo entre suspiros—. Y luego lo encuentro coqueteando con M'gann.

Aqualad escuchaba atento a su compañero. Si bien no sabía mucho de élle tenía cariño.

—Lo vi, y también noté que tiene miedo.

Robin suspiró. Realmente quería que las cosas estuvieran bien entre ellos dos.

—Yo... yo lo quiero —confesó—. ¡Lo quiero de verdad, y esto me está acabando! —exclamó, finalmente.

—Entonces ya sabes qué hacer —Aqualad le guiñó el ojo y entró nuevamente a la cueva, dejando a un Robin pensativo.

Quizá tenía razón

Quizá debía hablar con él otra vez, porque era lo que quería, dejar las cosas claras. Ahora tenía claro que Wally sí sentía algo por él, pero no quería aceptarlo, pero Robin no se iba a dar por vencido. Iba a lograrlo, haría lo posible por conseguir lo que quiere, no le importaba si había una Artemis de por medio.

Ya no.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, finalmente publico este capítulo. Espero que les guste!<strong>

**Y me disculpo otra vez por tardar DEMASIADO. Gracias a todos por esperar.**

**Saludos**.


	7. Quiero la verdad

**Young Justice no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Robin ya sabía qué hacer, debía hablar con Kid Flash cuanto antes. Estaba harto de sentirse así, quería saber si el pelirrojo pondría de su parte, porque él no se merecía estar así gracias a Wally; en cuanto a Artemis, ella también era un problema, pero ya no le importaba si los demás se enteraban del todo, Dick quería estar con él sin que nadie los molestara. Ya todos sabían sobre sus sentimientos, de hecho. Y lo apoyaban.<p>

Vaya mierda de situación, ¿no, chico maravilla?

El joven regresó a la Cueva, en donde encontraría a Superboy caminando junto a su mascota Lobo. Robin le dedicó una de sus típicas sonrisas, pero Conner tenía una expresión de preocupación ante el menor, y era entendible, ¿pero qué iba a hacer, llorar en frente de todos? No. Definitivamente no.

Aunque ganas no le faltaban.

—Robin, ¿estás mejor? —preguntaba el mayor, acercándose al chico acróbata.

—Sí, gracias —dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa de medio labio—. Aqualad vino a hablar conmigo, ¿sabes? Ya lo sabía todo.

—Me imaginé por cómo se fue tras de ti. ¿Te dijo algo importante?

—Más o menos —comentó Robin, mientras rascaba su nuca—. Digamos que debo hablar con Kid Flash nuevamente para aclarar esta porquería de situación.

—Me parece una buena idea, solo espero que Kid Flash lo tome con seriedad y no huya.

Robin puso su mano diestra sobre el hombro de Superboy, ahora su sonrisa era más sincera.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó confundido.

—Por apoyarme.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del mayor.

—Para eso estamos los amigos, ¿no, Robin?

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Ahora ve a hablar con el idiota de Kid Flash.

Robin asintió con la cabeza y tras despedirse de Superboy, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kid Flash antes de irse.

Debía admitir que estaba algo nervioso, a pesar de ya haber hablado con él antes, esta conversación decidiría el "destino" de ambos chicos. Decretaría si debían ser algo más que simplemente amigos.

Cuando llegó a la estancia, ya no había nadie ahí. Robin alzó la ceja y miró a todos lados, pero no había rastro de ninguno de sus amigos, cosa que le parecía demasiado rara al chico maravilla; ignoraba el paradero de M'gann, Aqualad y Artemis, solo quería saber dónde estaba el pelirrojo. Realmente necesitaba hablar con él y no estaba.

—Joder —dijo en voz baja, mientras golpeaba la pared con su puño.

¿Dónde estaba Wally West cuando más lo necesitaba? Debía hablar con él y dejar las cosas claras, pero no estaba. No había rastro alguno del pelirrojo; lo peor es que pronto debía regresar a casa, porque mañana tenía clase. Se tendría que rendir y hablar con él al día siguiente, porque ahora debía prepararse para volver con Bruce.

El chico suspiró, sabía que esta noche no iba a dormir bien, y todo por culpa de unas malditas marcas y confusión.

Robin se recargó en la pared mientras se cruzaba de brazos, preguntándose dónde podría estar el chico que más quería. Pensaba que era un completo lío el hecho de que esté enamorado de un hombre, que ese hombre esté confundido y que además, una chica esté enamorada de él. Artemis era su amiga después de todo, y no quería que saliera lastimada por todo este drama. No quería herir a nadie, pero tampoco él mismo quería salir herido.

Qué triste.

Se supone que Wally también se preocupaba por él. Era más que obvio que Robin lo quería, ¿por qué simplemente no afrontaba la situación y ya? ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?

Lo que él no sabía, es que cierto chico también estaba reflexionando sobre lo sucedido.

* * *

><p>Así es. Kid Flash había escapado de la Cueva e ido hacia la "selva" una vez más. Gracias a su rapidez, nadie se había dado cuenta de que había salido, esa era una de sus ventajas. El pelirrojo se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol, pensando en muchas cosas, en especial en su mejor amigo; todo había pasado demasiado rápido para él, ni siquiera tenía el valor de ir y decirle a Robin que lo quería, y que quería besarlo y tenerlo en sus brazos una vez más. Que había sido el mejor beso de su vida.<p>

Y también el mejor momento.

Dick era adorable cuando pasaba por este tipo de situaciones. Verlo tan vulnerable hacía que Wally lo deseara más, pero le daba miedo, mucho miedo. No sabía cuál iba a ser la reacción de todos los demás, en especial de Artemis. Él sabía que ella sentía algo por él, aunque siempre lo negara. Se había dado cuenta hace tiempo.

En especial ahora, por su reacción con las marcas. Las huellas que "marcaban el territorio" de Robin.

—Mejor hablo con él mañana —dijo en voz baja.

Sí, quizá era la mejor opción. Tenía que pensárselo bien todo.

Después de todo, no se trataba de cualquier persona, era su mejor amigo y ahora la persona con la que quería estar y compartir momentos. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo y sentirlo, de mirar esa deliciosa expresión.

Lo necesitaba.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó el joven, levantándose—. ¿Por qué todo es tan complicado?

El chico, frustrado, regresó a la Cueva. No esperaba encontrarse con Robin por el momento, quería irse a casa pronto; para su desgracia, cierta chica estaba ahí, esperándolo.

—¿Por qué tan frustrado? —preguntó ella.

—... Artemis —dijo Wally—. Por nada, no es nada.

—Puedes decírmelo.

—Pero no quiero hablar de ello.

—Es sobre los chupetones, ¿verdad? —la rubia se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya te dije que no son... —el chico no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido.

—No soy estúpida, deja de mentirme.

Kid Flash bajó la mirada, no sabía exactamente qué decirle a la chica. Realmente no había esperado encontrársela ahí, quería aclarar todo mañana.

—Bueno, eh... no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Tiene que ver conmigo, idiota —dijo ella, visiblemente molesta—. Sabes que sí.

—¡¿Y qué se supone que haga? —Wally estaba empezando a frustrarse—. Lo siento, pero yo no... no quiero lastimarte.

—¿Quién fue?

—No importa quién fue. Lo hecho, hecho está, y la persona que lo hizo, me gusta.

Artemis se sintió mal por el comentario del pelirrojo. Tenía tantas ganas de ir y golpearlo con fuerza, pero si algo había aprendido con el tiempo de estar en el grupo, era que a pesar de todo, iban a ser un equipo y se iban a apoyar.

Y ella, a pesar de amarlo y sentir un odio enorme hacia la persona que había marcado el cuello de Wally, no iba a meterse.

—¿Aunque sea es... una chica linda?

Wally suspiró, resignado a decírselo.

—Es un hombre.

Ella no pudo creer lo que escuchaba. Abrió sus ojos como platos y miró perpleja al pelirrojo. Un chico.

¿Hablaba en serio? Por Dios, era Kid Flash, el chico más mujeriego que conocía. Y ahora, estaba enamorado de un hombre.

Artemis titubeó unos segundos, pero luego se decidió a hablar.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Sí, mujer. Yo tampoco puedo creérmelo.

—¿Quién es, Wally?

Kid Flash vaciló un momento.

—Robin.

Okay, si él ya la había sorprendido, ahora podía sentir que casi se iba para atrás cuando escuchó el nombre de la persona que a Wally le gustaba.

"Robin."

Esto debía ser una sucia broma. Era imposible que Wally fuese homosexual, y además estar enamorado de Robin. Y que Robin le siga el juego a él, estábamos hablando de Kid Flash, la persona que se toma casi todo a la ligera.

No podía ser verdad. Debía estar mintiendo.

—No me mientas, Wally.

—No te estoy mintiendo, Artemis.

Ella suspiró, no sabía si creerle o no hacerlo.

¿Podía ser verdad? Quizá sí, pero la probabilidad sería casi nula.

—¿Ya hablaste con... él?

—Por un momento lo hice, pero debo volver a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

—Porque gracias a eso, ambos estamos confundidos.

Ella arqueó una ceja, no entendía muy bien a qué se refería, pero algo sí sabía: iba a descubrir la verdad. No le importaba que "no fuese de su incumbencia". Lo era.

Vaya que lo era; necesitaba saber si era cierto todo esto y no un sucio truco de Wally para evitar decirle quién lo besó.

—Pues suerte —dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pienso hablarle mañana. Por ahora, quiero irme a casa.

—Aún no podemos irnos.

—Lo sé, pero espero hablar con él mañana. Ahora ambos necesitamos espacio.

Artemis entrecerró los ojos.

—Oh, ¿de veras? —su pregunta era obviamente sarcástica.

—¡Sí. Hablo en serio!

La rubia suspiró y se dejó a Wally ahí parado. No quería hablar más de ello, solo quería saber la verdad, y necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos. Tenía que ver a los dos chicos teniendo intimidad.

Solo así le creería al pelirrojo.

Continuará.

* * *

><p><strong>Derp derp derp.<strong>

**Corto, pero espero que les guste. :)**

**Saludos.**


	8. Inconvenientes

**Este capítulo probablemente será el más largo, y el que más me tomó tiempo hacer. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al hacerlo. :D**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Robin despertó de su cama en la residencia Wayne. Resopló y miró el reloj, aún tenía mucho tiempo extra para la escuela; se levantó y entró al baño para darse una ducha matutina, una muy fría. Era lo que necesitaba, refrescarse.<p>

Pensaba en Wally y en Artemis. No sabía si ella ya lo había descubierto, pero él realmente esperaba que nadie más supiera… aunque no le sorprendería mucho. Todos se enteraron y la rubia no era nada tonta como para no darse cuenta; M'gann lo sabía porque lo vio. Superboy lo supor porque Dick decidió contárselo y… Aqualad se enteró por intuición propia. Además, ¿qué le indicaba que alguien pudiese decirlo por accidente, aunque sea?

Mierda…

—Joven Grayson, el desayuno está listo —se escuchó la voz de Alfred cuando él salió envuelto en una toalla de la ducha.

—Gracias, Alfred. Voy para allá en cuanto me cambie.

—Procure apurarse, el joven Wayne lo espera… y ambos sabemos que en las mañanas tiende a ser un poco testarudo —dijo el mayor, con su típica expresión y salió de la habitación.

Dick se apresuró a cambiarse y a peinar su cabello; suspiró un poco nervioso y bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con su mentor. Lo saludó con un gesto de mano y se sentó en la cabecera del comedor, frente a Bruce, que estaba en el otro extremo.

—Buenos días —dijo Bruce, empezando a desayunar.

—Buenas... —saludó Dick, sin muchos ánimos.

—No te ves muy bien.

—Lo sé.

—¿Hablaste con él? —preguntó finalmente.

—Sí y no. Digamos que… logré hablar con él por un momento, pero luego todo se cagó.

—¿Cómo?

El menor resopló, decido a contarle las cosas.

—Hablamos en privado, ¿vale? —Dick se sonrojó levemente, recordando las cosas—. Pues, hubo... beso y todo...

Una leve sonrisa se pudo notar en el rostro de Bruce.

—¿Y qué más pasó?

—Pues después de eso, todo se cagó... Wally empezó a actuar de una forma muy extraña conmigo. Supongo que le avergonzaba aceptar lo que pasó... o algo. No lo sé muy bien. Hoy quiero hablar con él para aclarar eso.

—Después de la escuela iremos a la Cueva y podrán hablar.

El moreno asintió, un poco apenado.

—Pero, Robin...

—¿Sí?

—No dejes que esto se interponga con tu trabajo. Ustedes quisieron ser superhéroes independientes y eso está bien, mientras no haya distracciones. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

Dick rió levemente.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? Yo no mezclo relaciones con trabajo. Lo aprendí de cierta persona...

Batman no dijo nada, solo siguió comiendo. Alzó un poco la mirada para observarlo y notar que no había probado nada de su desayuno.

—Será mejor que comas o tu omelette se enfriará.

El menor asintió y empezó a comer, ambos desayunaban en silencio, como siempre. Muy rara vez entablaban una conversación larga en la mesa, más que nada porque Bruce no era una persona que supiera mucho de relaciones amistosas, cosa que no le molestaba mucho a Dick. Se había acostumbrado y le agradaba el hecho de poder compartir algo con Batman, aunque sea algo pequeño.

—Oh, por cierto. Ponte una bufanda o algo, aún se ven. —dijo Bruce, concentrado en su desayuno.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó a la escuela, notó la presencia de Artemis. Al menos ella no tenía idea de quién era él sin su máscara.<p>

De todas formas, Dick no podía dejar de mirarla. Estaba algo asustado, no sabía si ella estaba al tanto de la situación y dudaba en comunicarse con Wally para preguntarle... más que nada porque el pelirrojo había estado evadiéndolo.

—Dick, ¿qué haces? —preguntó su amiga pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos—. Estás actuando más raro que de costumbre...

—No es nada, Barbara. Estoy bien —el joven bajó la mirada—, será mejor que vayamos a clase.

—Un momento. Esa chica a la que estás viendo, ¿no es con la que te tomaste una foto hace meses?

Y entonces, recordó esa mañana. "_Nos reiremos de esto algún día..._"

—¿Qué con eso?

—Pues actúas raro, ¿acaso te gusta?

El chico abrió los ojos. ¿Qué debería responderle? Si le decía que no, le pediría explicaciones y no lo dejaría en paz hasta saberlo; si le decía que sí, intentaría juntarlos... y de eso no se trataba. Era todo lo contrario.

—No a mí, a un amigo.

—¿Ah sí? —Barbara arqueó una ceja—. ¿Qué amigo?

—No viene a la academia, pero la conoce de fuera. Un día me la mostró y me di cuenta de que estaba aquí, por eso la foto y ahora solo intento averiguar si tiene novio o algo —dijo con tranquilidad—. Mi amigo me pidió que me fijara, para ver si podía hacer una movida. Ya sabes...

Excelente. Había sonado bastante convincente, pero debí mantenerse tranquilo, porque Barbara no era nada tonta.

—Entiendo. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Si no mal recuerdo... Artemis.

La pelirroja alzó una ceja y asintió, al parecer se había creído todo el cuento del chico. Buscó con la mirada a Artemis y la observó, no era la gran cosa... al menos, no para ella.

—¿Y por qué traes una bufanda? No hace tanto frío...

—Es que creo que me voy a resfriar, por eso intento estar precavido.

Barbara sabía que Robin no actuaba así solo por intentar ayudar a un amigo. Algo más sucedía, pero no sabía bien qué. No intentaría averiguarlo, porque sinceramente no le importaba mucho, solo se preocupaba por su amigo y esperaba que esté bien.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar, lejos de la academia de Gotham, un pelirrojo se encontraba aún durmiendo. Le tocaba entrar a clase después que a Robin porque su colegio no era tan estricto como el otro; escuchó que tocaban la puerta y llamaban diciendo su nombre y pidiendo que ya se levantara, porque ya era tarde.<p>

Por él, se quedaba durmiendo en su casa, pero no le quedó de otra más que levantarse con pereza y empezar a buscar algo de ropa. Lo primero que encontrara estaría perfecto...

Aunque había olvidado algo, ¡los chupetones! ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía dejar que su mamá los viese.

Salió de su habitación con una camisa de cuello de tortuga y bóxer; fuera de su cuarto, encontró a su madre cruzada de brazos y mirándole con desaprobación y resigno. Negó con la cabeza un par de veces, como si dijera "no tienes remedio", cosa que el él sabía bien. No lo tenía. Pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en qué tan rápido se cambiaba o se alistaba para ir a la estúpida escuela. ¡Tenía otras cosas que pensar! Cosas de mucha más importancia...

Como por ejemplo, su mejor amigo y compañero: Robin.

Y las jodidas marcas...

—¡Wally, apúrate o vas a llegar tarde. El bus no debe tardar —su madre notó la extraña camisa que su hijo jamás se ponía, más que nada porque era verde con café y tonos amarillos. Ciertamente era horrible—. ¿Por qué tienes eso puesto? Nunca te lo pones.

—Ayer en la noche me dio frío, fue lo primero que encontré. Necesito ir al baño —replicó el otro, rascando su espalda baja—. Seré rápido, lo prometo.

Y vaya que así sería.

Entró a la habitación y mojó su cara para poder despabilarse un poco. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer y notó que su madre ya no estaba en el pasillo, así que corrió hacia su cuarto, donde se cambiaría en cuestión de segundos; ser el chico rápido tenía sus ventajas.

Buscó otra camisa con cuello de tortuga, algo más casual y no tan exagerado. Luego, bajó las escaleras y se encontró a su madre en la cocina.

—Eso sí que fue rápido —dijo Mary (**N/A: Así se llama su madre**) volviéndose para poder ver a su hijo ahora más arreglado.

—¡Nunca me subestimes, mujer! —agregó orgulloso y se sentó en el comedor para desayunar. Había pan tostado y mermelada.

Empezó a comer, rápido, como siempre y a los pocos minutos, escuchó que el autobús escolar ya estaba frente a su casa. Wally terminó su desayuno y buscó su mochila.

—¿Ves? Siempre a tiempo.

—Me sorprende que así sea —dijo su madre, acercándose al chico y plantó un beso en su mejilla—. Corre que te va a dejar.

El joven hizo una mueca de disgusto por el beso y salió por la puerta para subir al vehículo. Buscó a alguien cercano para poder sentarse y encontró a Connie, una vieja amiga y ex-novia.

—Hey —saludó el chico y se sentó a su lado. Ella no dijo nada, solo lo saludó de igual forma. (**N/A: Bueno, este es un UA/AU, como gusten llamarle, y quiero que Connie y Chunk sean sus amigos del colegio. Para quien no haya leído los cómics o no sepan sobre ellos, véanlos como personajes extra, porque eso serán en este fic**)

—Me sorprende verte con una camisa así —dijo la chica, riendo levemente—. Ni siquiera hace frío.

El chico sonrió nervioso, era menos habilidoso para manejar las mentiras a comparación de Dick. Vaciló unos momentos, no sabía si contárselo o no; ella era su mejor amiga ahora, pero también fue su novia hace un tiempo y... le parecía raro hablarle de algo así a la que antes fue su chica.

Aunque ella tenía pareja, Chunk. Otro de sus amigos, pero no le molestaba. De hecho, estaba feliz por ellos... aunque al principio fue algo difícil.

—Hay una persona que... no sé si me gusta —dijo finalmente, bajando la mirada hacia sus rodillas.

—¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Qué pasó?

—Hace unos días hubo algo así como una fiesta con uno amigos que no son de por aquí. La cosa es que me vi casi sexualmente involucrado con una persona.

La chica abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Entonces, Wally le mostró las marcas por debajo del cuello largo.

—Dios mío, ustedes no perdían el tiempo —comentó la chica, intentando no reírse—. Y dime, ¿la chica es bonita?

Ahí estaba el dilema.

Wally mordió su labio inferior, mirándole de soslayo. ¿Le iba a decir que era hombre? ¿Debería hacerlo...?

Era su mejor amiga, y cada vez que pasaba algo con Chunk, ella le contaba. ¿Pero qué pasaría si ella llegara a asustarse? ¿Le dejaría de hablar por estar sexualmente confundido? Había gente que lo hacía.

Mierda, Wally, haz algo.

—Sí, es... —quiso decir, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba revelando su secreto—. Es un... chico —dijo con voz baja, casi inaudible.

Pero ella había escuchado bien lo que le dijo.

Y claramente la tomó por sorpresa, no tanto por el hecho de que a alguien le gustara otra persona del mismo sexo, hoy en día era algo bastante común... pero, ¡por Dios! estamos hablando de Wally West, el chico más mujeriego que conocía.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —preguntó ella, incrédula. No podía ser verdad.

—Te lo juro, Connie. Hablo en serio —dijo el chico, borrando cualquier rastro bromista de su rostro.

La chica dejó de mirarlo y posó sus ojos al frente. Tenía que meditar esto... no, no realmente. No le importaba que su mejor amigo fuese gay, lo que la confundía era el saber de quién se trataba. Era un hecho algo desconcertante, pero no iba a ignorarlo.

—Si me entero de que estás bromeando, te voy a golpear, Wally.

—No bromeo. Pero prométeme no decírselo a nadie, por favor...

Ella asintió y tomó la mano del pelirrojo.

—¿Es mutuo?

—Eso creo... es algo extraño. Y-yo... no sé qué hacer.

En cuestión de un par de minutos, ya estaban en la escuela. Ambos bajaron del autobús y antes de llegar a la puerta principal, Connie lo detuvo.

—En el descanso tú y yo vamos a hablar de esto.

Wally asintió con la cabeza y entró junto con la chica. El hablarlo con alguien le hacía sentir mucho mejor.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado...<p>

Dick estaba en medio de una clase, intentando poner atención. Después de todo, él era el chico número uno en toda la escuela; pero algo le impedía hacerle caso al profesor que explicaba sobre la vida de Cleopatra y Julio César.

Mordió su lápiz, haciendo todo lo posible por no pensar en el pelirrojo. Entonces, sintió que alguien le aventaba un papelito a la mesa; él lo miró alzando una ceja y lo leyó.

_"Necesitamos hablar. Pronto._

_Te espero cerca de la cancha de fútbol."_

El chico volteó para ver quién pudo haber sido. Barbara, quien se encontraba a unas cuantas mesas de diferencia, asintió con la cabeza.

Él solo suspiró y volvió a su posición. Estaba terriblemente frustrado y ahora Barbara seguro que le interrogaría por su extraño comportamiento; lo peor es que no sabría decirle la verdad. Jamás se había enamorado de alguien... no así, y no tenía idea de cómo actuar. Empezó a recordar que debía esconder bien las marcas en su cuello, y eso lo llevó a imaginar qué pudo haber pasado esa noche de la cual no recordaba casi nada.

Y estaba imaginando demasiado.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto justo ahora? Tenía ganas de golpearse contra la mesa y desaparecer. Por suerte, nadie podría notarlo si permanecía sentado un buen rato.

Igual estaba nervioso; jamás le había sucedido algo así en la escuela. A veces odiaba tener un aparato reproductor masculino. En serio.

Podría ser el "Chico Maravilla", pero también era humano... y estaba sufriendo. Todo por culpa de Wally.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan... lindo? Mierda, ¿qué estaba diciendo?

Estás jodido, Dick.

—Concéntrate... —se dijo para sí mismo, intentando ocultar la jodida erección.

Pasó un buen rato para que la clase terminara y Dick pudo distraerse. Le fue difícil al principio, pero sabía que si dejaba de pensar en ello, se calmaría. Gracias a quienquiera que haya creado el universo.

Vaciló unos segundos antes de levantarse, quiso comprobar que ya no había un bulto sobresaliente de su pantalón. Y no, ya no lo tenía; solo pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio y se puso de pie para salir a los pasillos. Ahora, tenía que encontrarse con Barbara y no le agradaba mucho la idea..., no por ella, sino porque en realidad no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Estaba algo frustrado por todo lo que le pasaba.

Cuando salió al patio, empezó a caminar en dirección a las canchas de fútbol. Al lado había algo así como un pequeño parque donde nadie iba, y ellos siempre se reunían ahí para hablar.

La buscó con la mirada, pero no la encontró.

—Dick —escuchó su voz por detrás.

—Barbara —el chico se volteó y le sonrió de medio labio—. ¿Qué pasó? Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué es? —insistió el joven.

—Sobre ti —ella resopló—. Estás raro.

El chico suspiró y bajó la mirada. No sabía si decirle. No podía... o, ¿no debía?

No tenía idea. Sus amigos ya lo sabían por varias razones, pero ahora estaba Barbara. Su mejor amiga.

—¿Prometes que no... te asustarás después de que te diga esto?

—Ya estoy acostumbrada a tus locuras, Dick —ella se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió.

—Me gusta una persona —hizo una leve pausa y se quitó la bufanda—. Estos son chupetones. Me los hizo esa persona.

Barbara se sorprendió.

—¿Tú? ¿Chupetones? ¿Estás bromeando? —preguntaba incrédula—. Es increíble. Aunque yo sabía que algo te pasaba, nunca llegué a pensar en esto.

—Ahora no sé qué hacer, porque al parecer a esa persona también le gusto, pero creo que le da vergüenza admitirlo frente a todos.

—¿Y por qué le daría vergüenza?

—Porque... —el chico vaciló, no sabía si decirle o no—. Porque es un... es un chico.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida.

—¿De veras?

—Sí. Es un chico. Un amigo mío.

—¿Lo conozco?

Dick negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Prefiero guardarme los detalles —el chico sonrió y suspiró—. Probablemente hoy lo vea y aclare las cosas con él.

—Espero...

* * *

><p>Y cuando Wally regresó a su casa, se tiró en el sofá. Estaba cansado y no quería hacer nada, pero sabía que dentro de poco tendría que ir a la Cueva.<p>

Se encontraría con Robin y tendrían que hablar sobre su relación. Sobre la rara relación que llevaban.

—Mamá, ya me voy a casa de mi tío —dijo el chico bajando las escaleras. Había pasado un rato desde que llegó y ya era hora de irse—. Regreso en la noche.

—Vale, salúdalo de mi parte.

Salió de la casa y corrió hasta la de su tío. Naturalmente llegó en cuestión de segundos.

—Ya llegué —dijo el joven.

—¿Qué diablos pasa con esa ropa? —preguntó Barry, burlándose.

—¡Tenía frío!

—Claro, sobre todo cuando estamos a 30°C, viejo —se cruzó de brazos—. Te debes estar muriendo de calor... ¿por qué no te quitas eso y te presto algo más ligero?

—No puedo...

—¿Te duele la garganta?

—Tú debes de saberlo...

—¿Saber qué? —arqueó una ceja, sonriéndole.

—Lo del otro día en la Cueva. Tienes que saberlo, Batman lo sabe.

—Oh, eso... —se echó a reír—. Sí, lo sé. ¿Qué tiene?

—¿No estás molesto?

—Nah, son jóvenes. Es algo que ustedes hacen, yo lo hacía, y era divertido —le guiñó un ojo—. Pero al menos no dejes que todo esto se mezcle con tu trabajo.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

—No me sorprendería que lo hicieras. ¿Pero... sabes detalles, no?

—Claro que los sé.

—¿Y no te importa que...?

El mayor negó con la cabeza. Se lo tomaba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Ya te dije, son cosas que pasan. Además, si te gusta una chica o un chico, ¿qué importa? —le guiñó el ojo—. Te contaré un secreto antes de irnos.

Barry le indicó que se acercara. El pelirrojo hizo caso y puso su oído cerca de la boca de su tío.

—Hace tiempo me pasó algo similar con Bats. Pero no digas nada.

El chico no creía lo que oía. ¿Con Batman? ¿Con el hombre más amargado que conocía?

¿En serio?

No podía ser, ¿o sí...?

—¿De... veras? —preguntó el chico, incrédulo.

—Claro. Sé que suena difícil de creer, más que nada porque hablamos de Batman... pero sí. Pasó hace mucho.

—¿Y ustedes no...?

—Sí, lo quiero. Él me quiere también... pero no es algo fácil para nosotros.

Wally suspiró.

—Creo que a mí me gusta Robin.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó su tío, mirándole de reojo—. Entonces no seas idiota e inténtalo. Seguro él siente lo mismo por ti.

—Lo hace. Supongo que debemos hablar.

—Ya lo harán.

De hecho sí, en un par de segundos.

Porque cuando menos se dio cuenta, el pelirrojo ya estaba en el cuartel frente a todos los demás.

—Llegan tarde —dijo Batman, con su típica seriedad.

—Calma, viejo —Flash ya estaba vestido con su traje, al igual que Wally y todos los demás—. Nos distrajimos platicando, pero llegamos.

—Como sea —el hombre de negro miró al de rojo.

Wally pudo notar la tensión.

Sí, había algo entre ellos. Pero no podía ser. En cambio, lo suyo con Robin sí podía pasar...

Solo debían hablar para aclarar todo este embrollo, porque ya estaba hartándose de sentirse así, y seguramente Dick estaba en la misma situación; ambos se miraron a los ojos y soltaron un suspiro. Los demás lo notaron, pero decidieron callárselo.

M'gann quiso romper el maldito silencio, todo se empezaba a sentir incómodo. Más que nada por los dos amigos que se querían y Artemis, que al parecer, ya sabía qué estaba pasando. Ellas no se llevaban muy bien como para hablar del tema; tenían mejor relación que antes, eso sí, pero de igual forma... no se tenían la confianza suficiente. A veces, la chica marciana se lo lamentaba. Ella quería llevarse bien con Artemis, pero la rubia no cedía.

—¿Y... tienen misiones nuevas? —preguntó por fin.

—De eso queríamos hablar antes —comentó Batman mientras se dirigía al enorme computador—. Estuve buscando y no hay nada nuevo. Al menos algo para ustedes.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso? —preguntó Superboy, frunciendo el ceño.

—Las misiones que hemos encontrado son para nuestro nivel. No para el suyo.

Los chicos bufaron. Iban a protestar, en especial el clon, pero ya sabían de antemano que los mentores se iban a negar a darles la misión. A pesar de todo, aún los seguían tratando como niños.

Y lo eran.

—Vayan afuera o algo. Distráiganse. —comentó Green Arrow, cruzándose de brazos—. Ustedes han hecho bastante ya.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Flash—. Tendrán tiempo para entrenar y esas cosas.

Los chicos, resignados, se fueron hacia el jardín. Todos menos Robin y Kid Flash, ellos caminaron discretamente hasta la estancia. Necesitaban hablar cuanto antes. Ambos entraron y se sentaron en el sofá. Los jóvenes estaban realmente nerviosos, no sabían cómo manejarlo del todo.

—Wally —dijo Robin. Su mirada estaba posada en el suelo.

—D-Di...Robin.

El moreno volteó a ver a Wally, dispuesto a hablarle.

—¿Puedes explicarme qué está pasando?

—Si lo supiera, nada de esto estaría sucediendo —respondió el pelirrojo.

Dick tomó aire.

—¿Te gusto?

Kid Flash vaciló unos segundos. Tenía algo de miedo, pero debía responder. Debía ser valiente.

Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. ¿Yo te gusto, Robin?

—Afirmativo.

Ambos se acercaron un poco. Ahora tenían las cosas claras, solo faltaba una pregunta.

—¿Por qué me evitabas? —preguntó Robin.

—Tenía miedo. Miedo de enamorarme de mi mejor amigo, que por cierto, es un hombre.

—No es la gran cosa...

—Lo es para mí —el pelirrojo resopló—. Pero ya no importa, ¿vale? Ya... fue.

—¿Esto en qué nos convierte?

—En lo que tú quieras que seamos —Kid Flash le sonrió tímidamente.

Robin devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó aún más al pelirrojo. Alzó su mano derecha y acarició la mejilla de su amigo; estaban listo para por fin unirse con un beso. Un beso que ambos anhelaban desde la última vez que pasó.

Ahora era un beso que no confundiría a nadie. Ellos estaban seguros de lo que hacían y sentían.

La única persona confundida era una rubia que miraba desde la puerta sin que ellos la notaran. Estaba boquiabierta porque en un principio no le creyó a Wally, pensaba que estaba intentando evadirla para no decirle quién había puesto la marcas en su cuello.

Y ahora, los veía besándose. Era cierto.

Mordió su labio, intentando no romper en llanto frente a ellos; cerró los ojos, dejando escapar una lágrima que se resbalaba por su suave mejilla. Ahora sabía que nadie le mintió, y no culpaba a nadie, pero de todas formas se sentía mal porque quería a Wally.

Bajó la mirada y dejó la habitación. Sabía que ahora era su turno de buscar a alguien.

Alguien que de preferencia, no sea gay.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG por fin he terminado esto fskafjsadgdg ;uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu;<strong>

**saklfjsadj espero que les guste, en serio me tardé bastante en hacerlo por falta de inspiración omg**

**saludos~**


End file.
